Bella's Return
by taylorsita
Summary: Bella comes to see Jacob 2 months after the break-up between her and Edward. Jacob already has a girlfriend.


**Jacob Black**

"Jacob!" I heard someone yell, as they pounded on the front door. "Jacob Black, _open this door right now!_"I walked over to the door and it swang open before I could touch the knob. There stood broken-down Isabella Swan. She burrowed into me and sobbed.

"What's wrong?" I tried to sound as if I cared.

"Ed-Edward broke up with me..." she blurted out, still sobbing into my chest.

"Um. No, he didn't," I told her.

"Yeah, yeah, he did," Bella said.

"No. Don't you think you would have told me _sooner_ if he did break up with you?" I asked.

"What do you mean, sooner?" She had stopped sobbing now.

"Sooner. I went over to Edward's house just a couple days ago. _You_ broke up with _him._ You can't lie to me, Bella," I said, and she knew it. She had been found out.

"Why'd you go over _there?_" she emphasized on the 'there'. Like his house was a thing in the past.

"You didn't call or come over in over 2 months. I thought he'd changed you, or even killed you! Do you know how worried I was?" I was yelling now. "By the way, I already have a girlfriend, if that was what you were coming over to do, to replace him."

"I-I wasn't!" Bella started to cry again. These were real.

"I don't care. I've imprinted. You're out of my mind now. Sorry, Bella." Jo walked out of my bedroom. She paused as she saw the long-known Isabella Swan.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Johanna said. "Goodbye, now. Sorry to interrupt." Jo turned swiftly and ran to the bedroom.

"Nuh-uh-uh." I caught Jo's elbows right before she got into the doorframe. "_This_ is Johanna. My _girlfriend_," I said.

"Oh. Hi." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Now, now. Don't be disrespectful. You had your chance," I told her.

"I know...But it wasn't all that fair. I liked Edward before I even met you. If I met you first, then I'd be with you!" She explained.

"Actually, I knew you, you knew me, way before the Cullens came into your life. That bloodsucker already has a girlfriend, too. So, you can't go pawning off on him."

"I wasn't going to! Belive me, Jake!"

"I don't know what to belive from you anymore. I can't trust you." The corners of her eyes filled with clear, blue tear droplets. "I'm sorry."

"Fine. I'll get a new boyfriend. To replace _both_ of you!" she screamed.

"Then, if you're only getting a boyfriend to replace them, you won't _actually_ love them." I would've never thought of that. Jo's smart.

"Shut up, you!" Bella shouted at Jo.

"Bella," I warned.

She growled. Must've picked that up from the bloodsuckers. "I don't care about you. Or you. Or anyone! I'll live and die alone!" Bella ran out the door and jumped into her truck. She drove too fast for her slow truck to handle, which could possibly overheat it.

"Bella, you're truck's not that strong!" I yelled out the door, as Bella's big, red truck rumbled down the street. I could hear a _bhwoosh!_ and a _pop!_ as it overheated and the hood flew up. I didn't bother to go help her. She would call Charlie, and he would help. I grabbed Jo's hand furiously and jogged toward my room as if nothing had happened.

"Well, wasn't that interesting?" I asked Johanna in my room.

"Um. Sure? I knew Marissa didn't like her, but I had no idea she was that crazy." Jo opened her mouth after she'd stopped talking. I think she thought she'd offended me. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I know she's crazy, too. But, she was mine. That's why I liked her. She was real. Up until she got engaged with that bloodsucker. _I _was a thing in the past. She didn't love me anymore."

"_I_ love you, Jacob. I won't get engaged to a bloodsucker. I promise," Jo said, and slid me a wink. "Maybe even the person I get engaged to will be you. Possibly. That's up to you."

"Ummmm."

"Sorry. In my own little world. Too fast, I get it. Sorry," she repeated quickly.

"It's okay," I said again. "That would be great. Just we might want to get to know each other a little bit more before we go off and get married. I need to _know_ you. What you're all about." We sat on the bed for 2 hours, telling each other things about us.

"You're turn," Jo told me.

"Okay. Uh, I had a cat when I was seven named Scooby-doo." I explained. She giggled. "You're turn."

"All right. I, um, oh! Once, when I was sixteen, when I first got my lisence, I drove into a parked car. In a parking lot." Jo blushed.

I bursted out laughing. I just couldn't hold it in. The story was hilarious.

"Yeah, yeah. Yuck it up." She rolled her eyes at my boisterious laughter.

"I'm sorry. That was really funny, though. I won't do it again. Promise," I told her.

"Yeah. Everyone who I've told that, laughed, exactly like you." Jo even giggled herself. "So, I'm pretty used to it. But...Changing the subject, you're turn."

"Aw, man. K...In fourth grade, I ran away. The farthest I got was to the garage," I admitted.

"Aww. That's cute. Weren't you scared to run away, anyways?"

"Yeah. I was a fourth grader," I said.

"Right. But why'd you run away, or try to?"she asked.

"Struggles at school. I've _never_ been good in school. Struggles with friends, struggles at home. Everything in my life, to me, was falling apart."

"In fourth grade," She said.

"In fourth grade," I repeated.

"Okay. On a not-so-happier note, I gotta go. I'll see you tomarrow." A frown creased across my forehead. She kissed me on the cheek and hurried out the door.

"Bye," I said too late. She was already gone.


End file.
